Christina
by write321forever
Summary: A call from an abused six-year-old girl brings Gibbs to the decision to adopt her.
1. The Little Girl

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: This is my first NCIS story. I absolutely love the show. This plot has been going through my head for a while. I hope it's good! Before you read, just know that if I continue the story (which you'll tell me if I should in your wonderful reviews!), upcoming chapters will have differences from the show.**

**Here goes! Third Person POV:**

Gibbs couldn't believe what he was doing. A call from a six year old girl had came through approximately a half of an hour earlier. Her parents had died in the military as marines and she was under the custody of her eighteen-year-old brother. The girl was smart, knowing to call NCIS.

The team had begun to "gear up," but Gibbs stopped them. That's what he couldn't believe. He had stopped his team from coming with him, something that he never did. He would work this beginning of a case alone.

Gibbs pulled up to the house. A little girl was watching in a window by the door. She ran outside as fast as her tiny legs could carry her.

The little girl was in tears, but you could still tell that she was beautiful. She had long locks of deep brown hair and eyes the same color. She had pale skin tone. Her face was covered by a display of tears and a mess of hair and sweat.

"He's in there! He's mean!" The girl ran and clung to Gibbs' leg. "Make him go away! Make him stop! Please, please, _please_! Please make him stop!"

At that moment, a teenaged boy stepped out of the house. "Christina, what you doing? You get the fuck back inside this instant! I didn't give you any freakin' premission to leave the house! You ain't gonna like what's gonna happen if you don't get you ass in here!" he yelled.

Gibbs decided that he had enough with this boy in these mere seconds. He placed Christina in the car and walked up to the doorway. "You nasty, low-life, dirtbag...how is it that you live with yourself?"

"It ain't my fault she was dumped on me."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "You listen, and you listen good. You're not going to see her again."

The boy scowled. "You have no authority to do this."

"Wanna bet?"

The kid thought better of it.

"Be ready to show up in court soon. Not that it'll do you any good."

The boy slammed the door in Gibbs' face, not somethng the pleased the agent.

Gibbs went back to the car. "It's going to be okay, Christina, I promise. Just hold on a few minutes."

He sped away to the NCIS building. Grabbing a visitor's pass for Christina, he carried her to the elevator and into the bullpen.

"Oh my gosh, what happened, Gibbs?" Ziva asked nervously, her heart breaking for the tear-streaked girl in the arms of her boss.

"Her brother is a bastard. Can you guys keep her down here while I go speak with the director?" Gibbs asked.

The team nodded. Gibbs placed Christina on his desk and went upstairs.

Christina cried a bit more. Surprisingly, it was Tony that got up and walked over to her.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Huh?" He picked her up and sat back down on Gibbs' desk. "What's your name?"

She sniffed. "Christina. I'm six years old."

"I'm Tony. That's Ziva and that's Tim. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Ziva and Tim watched in amazement at the sight of Tony and Christina.

"I-I have nowhere to go. I won't go back to my brother, I just won't." Christina pouted.

"I can take care of that." Gibbs walked over to them.

"Would you like to live with me, Christina?"

The NCIS agents looked at their boss in shock. That was the last thing that they had expected to hear.

"Okay, thank you."

"Well, first we have to go to court, but under the circumstances, it seems like you'll be with me." Gibbs lifted Christina.

"Where do I go before that?" she asked in a small voice.

"With me," Gibbs confirmed.

Christina nodded.

"Are you ready, honey?"

"Yes."

Gibbs carried her to the elevator, gesturing for Ziva to follow.

Gibbs whispered, "Will you help me with her? She doesn't have anything with her."

Ziva nodded. "Come to my apartment."

After a short ride, the drive ended.

At Ziva's place, Gibbs sat Christina on the couch. Ziva came back with a pajama shirt. "This'll probably work as a nightgown for you."

Because she was so tired, Christina received help from the NCIS agents with changing into Ziva's spare pajama shirt.

"Time to go to bed," Gibbs declared, heading back to the parking lot of the apartment building after saying thanks to Ziva.

Christina fell asleep in the car. Gibbs carried her inside.

Feeling that the spare bedroom just wouldn't do for the little girl, Gibbs brought her into his own room.

Christina's eyes fluttered open. "Is it bedtime?"

"Yes, honey, time to go to sleep," Gibbs said.

Just before Christina fell back to sleep, she murmured, "Good night, Daddy."

Gibbs had to smile at that.

**A/N: And there it is! Please review and tell me if it's worth continuing! I'm also in the process of creating another NCIS story.**


	2. Goodnight, Daddy

**DISCLAIMER: Not Mine!**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for those awesome reviews! I'm going to be continuing this. Here's chapter two! Sorry that it's a bit short.**

Gibbs was downstairs getting ready for work when he heard light footsteps descending the stairs. Christina emerged into the kitchen.

Her hair was a mess. Her pajamas were wrinkled. She yawned. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Gibs smiled and picked her up, placing her on the counter.

"What are we doin' today?" she asked.

"Well, first you need to eat something," Gibbs said. "Then we're going to NCIS."

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Christina nodded proudly at the end of her statement.

Gibbs was impressed. "Aren't you smart."

"I'm very smart," Christina said.

* * *

Christina sat on Gibbs' lap at his desk. She was a genuis; she was reading his e-mail.

One e-mail came up that Gibbs took particular interest to, from the director.

Agent Gibbs,

I've talked to my contact on that courthouse you were talking about. The court date is a bit sooner than expected-tomorrow. But I have someone in our legal department that is willing to represent you.

Sincerely,  
Director Vance

Gibbs stared at the e-mail. Tomorrow? This is what the director had meant by using his contact to get a court date fast?

"Ziva, come here please," Gibbs called out.

Ziva walked to her boss. "Yes, Gibbs?"

"The court date is tomorrow," Gibbs stated. "Christina has nothing to wear."

"I'll take her shopping!" Ziva exclaimed.

Gibbs smiled. "Well, if you're so enthusiastic...Christina?"

The little girl walked over to Gibbs from McGee's desk.

"We're going shopping."

Ziva snickered. "We're? I do not think so. Girls only. Sit back down, mister."

Gibbs followed Ziva's orders as she went to call Abby.

In a few minutes, Ziva, Abby, and Christina were enroute to the mall.

"Aw, it's adorable!" Abby said, beaming. Christina was in a white dress with hot pink roses. She had tiny white sandals on the were decorated with flowers.

"Perfect, we'll get it." Ziva assisted Christina out of the dress and into her clothes. They had the perfect outfit.

NCIS lawyer Veronica West called the first witness, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Everything was fairly routine until they got to the questions.

"Please describe Christina's state when you arrived at her house."

"She was terrified of her..._brother_," Gibbs said the word in disgust, "and she was in tears."

Related questions were asked and other witnesses were brought up (Ziva, Tony, Tim, Abby, Jimmy, Ducky, and the director), and then it was Christina's turn.

Veronica asked, "Can you tell me, sweetie, the differences between living with your brother and living with Gibbs the past few days?"

"My brother Ned is mean to me. He yells at me all the time and says bad words. He sometimes hits me. I got bruises. But Gibbs don't do that stuff. He be nice to me, he helped me. But Ned doesn't."

This brought a scowl from Christina's brother Ned.

The judge had decided that Christina would live with Gibbs.

"Yay!" Christina said, reaching up for Gibbs. He lifted her with ease and she snuggled into his neck.

After many thank yous to Veronica, the team left.

* * *

"When we be going home?" Christina asked Gibbs back a NCIS.

"Soon, Christina, soon."

And just like he said, they left in a few minutes.

They ate dinner and it was time for Christina to take a bath.

"You don't have to help me, you know," Christina said. "I was supposed to do everything by myself before."

Gibbs took a moment to shoo the urge of killing Christina's once-brother. Then he said, "But I'm going to."

Christina sighed. "Fine."

After the water was warm, Christina went into the tub. On her tiny little body, a large collection of bruises showed. Again the urge to kill Christina's once-brother came to Gibbs.

In about a half hour, Gibbs carried Christina up to bed. After kissing her on her forehead he turned the lights off and began to leave the room.

"Goodnight, Daddy," Christina whispered.

Gibbs smiled. "Goodnight, Christina."


	3. Stalkers

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS!**

It had been three weeks since Christina had been living with Gibbs. Everything was different for her; she didn't have to everything for herself. Six-year-olds shouldn't have to do that. Poor Christina.

"Ready to go, Chris?" Gibbs called to his new daughter. They were going to NCIS. Christina was excited to be going to work with her father.

"Yup!" She came out of her room holding her American Girl Doll that she loved so much. She had dressed it up nice for the occasion of going to one of her favorite places. "I'm ready!"

The two of them walked into the garage.

Gibbs buckled her into her carseat and headed off to NCIS.

"Daddy?" Christina asked.

"Yes, honey?"

"When can I be an NCIS agent like you and Tony and Timmy and Ziva?"

Supressing laughter, Gibbs said, "About twenty years."

"Huh! But that's too long, Daddy!"

Christina went on with asking why she had to wait so long. Soon they were at NCIS.

"Ziva!" Christina exclaimed. She ran to the newly appointed special agent.

Ziva smiled. "Hey, Chris, what's up?"

"I'm comin' ta work with Daddy!"

Everyone smiled at the little girl. She was truly adorable.

Then Christina walked over to her father's desk. But she banged her knee into the side of the desk.

Immediately, tears drenched her face. Gibbs lifted her into his lap and attempted to calm her. The rest of the team came over, trying to soothe her.

In a few minutes, Christina stopped crying and Gibbs wiped her tears away. Once her face was dry she said, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Gibbs said. Christina cuddled into him. She wanted her Daddy and that's what she would get. Him all to herself.

It was a slow morning and the desk wrok was finished. Everyone's attention was on Christina.

When it was lunch break, the team, including Abby, went out for lunch.

Back at NCIS, a case had come in. Gibbs went to the director's office for more information while he left Christina with the team.

And there happened to be an extremely attractive red-head standing there.

"Agent Gibbs, this is Jenny Shepherd. She's a witness to our latest case. I'll leave so you can question."

The director left and Gibbs sat with Jenny.

Somewhere among the questioning, the subject of kids had come up. "Do you have any?" Jenny had asked.

"Yes, Christina's six. She's adopted. It's been three weeks. I ran into her on a case. She was abused..."

"That's terrible."

Gibbs sighed. "Yeah, it is. What about you?"

"Nope, no kids and single."

"What a coincidence-I'm single, too."

Jenny smiled. "Wow."

Gibbs wrote down his number. "If there's anything you need, call me. Don't hesitate."

* * *

"Gibbs, it's Jenny," the caller said. "There's a van that's driven by my house six times in the last half hour!"

"I'll be right the-oh, man."

"It's fine, bring Christina."

A sigh of relief came from Gibbs. "Thanks. I'll be right there."

"Thank you so much."

Jenny gave him the adress and the call ended.

Gibbs walked to Christina's room. He picked her up out of her bed and pulled her coat around her. "Where are we going, Daddy?" she asked sleepily.

"I have to work on a case. You up to coming with me?"

Christina woke up fully. "Yes!"

Once Christina was in her car seat, Gibbs drove off.

They were at Jenny's house. Gibbs got a glance of a black van driving in the opposite direction.

Gibbs carried Christina up the front steps. He rang the doorbell.

Jenny opened it. Her auburn locks were free and she was in a lavender bath robe.

"There it goes again!" she exclaimed just in time for Gibbs to turn around and see it.

"Chris, I need you to stay here while I go get some bad guys, okay?"

The little girl nodded as Gibbs put her down. He raced out the door, gun in hand.

Jenny closed the door to get the cold air out of the house.

"Hi, Christina-I'm Jenny."

Shyly, Christina smiled. "Hi, Jenny."

Taking the six-year-old's hand, Jenny brought her into the house. "Are you hungry?"

"Nope, just tired." Christina's statement was proved correct with a gigantic yawn.

Jenny led her into the living room. She laid her on the couch and grabbed a blanket. Spreading it over Christina, Jenny wanted to be positive that the young girl wouldn't be freezing. "You should try to go to sleep, alright?"

Christina nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Gibbs had shot at all four tires and the van came to a mandatory stop. With his gun, Gibbs ran to the vehicle.

"NCIS!"

The two occupants of the pitch black van stepped out with their hands on their heads. Gibbs lowered his gun and grabbed two sets of handcuffs.

Once the criminals were cuffed, Gibbs called for back up.

A team of NCIS back up agents were soon at the "crime scene." They brought the guys into their own van.

"Charges?" the man who appeared to be in lead asked Gibbs.

"They were stalking a witness to a case that I'm working on."

"Witness' name?"

"Jennifer Shepherd." Gibbs walked back to his car.

It only took a minute to arrive back at Jenny's house. Jenny opened the door again.

She smiled. "Christina's asleep. Just have her stay here. It's already four in the morning."


	4. A New Family

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

A lot of changes had gone on around NCIS lately. You could barely tell that Christina was once not living with Gibbs, whom Christina informed everyone was the best daddy in the world, and was once abused at the hands of her so-called brother. Gibbs still wanted to kill that bastard every time Christina asked to do something that she didn't have to ask to do or tell someone she was sorry for something she didn't need to say sorry for.

Also, Gibbs had been dating Jenny as soon as the case in which she was a witness for was solved and closed.

Ziva worked up the courage to tell Tony her feelings for him, and they were slowly developing into a relationship (since Tony returned those feelings), as with Abby was doing with Tim. She told him that she loved him and he told her that he loved her, too. Romance was in the air at NCIS.

It had been three months since Gibbs and Jenny had been dating. Gibbs, engagement ring in hand, paced in the living room while he waited for Jenny to get to his house.

When she did, Christina ran to sneakily and quietly hide in the next room so she could hear everything. She knew about her daddy asking Jenny to marry him and was extremely excited. She would love Jenny to be her mommy. Christina had taken quite a liking for Jenny and was constantly pestering Gibbs as to when they could go see her and when she could come over.

Impatiently, Christina sat on the floor and finally heard her daddy ask, "Will you marry me?"

Christina held her breath as she listened for Jenny's answer. "Yes."

The little girl grinned and ran into the next room. She jumped up into Gibbs' arms and hugged him. Then she hugged Jenny, her soon-to-be mommy. Wait til Tony, Tim, Abby, and Ziva found out!

* * *

Everything had been planned perfectly. Ziva and Abby, dressed in gorgeous purple gowns, were Jenny's bridesmaids and Christina was the flower girl. She looked absolutely adorable in her dress. Tony and Tim were Gibbs' groomsmen.

A beaming Christina walked down the aisle and got into the mahogany pew beside Abby and Ziva. Then everyone stood up and watched as Jenny, dressed in a beautiful white gown, white veil, and white shoes, walked down the aisle with her father, her red hair curled and styled beautifully.

Christina's smile never left her face as she watched the whole wedding, eager for Jenny to become her mommy. She clapped along with everyone else when her daddy and new mommy kissed.

At the reception, Christina sat with the wedding party. "Are we gonna dance?" she asked Ziva, who was cutting her chicken fingers into smaller pieces for her.

Ziva nodded. "After you eat."

"But we will, right?"

"Yes, Christina, but you have to have energy to dance! So you gotta eat!" Abby told her.

They got Christina to eat her entire meal.

The DJ played a fast song and Christina danced with Ziva, Abby, Tony, and Tim. Then she found Gibbs and danced with him and Jenny. During that time, Abby and Tim took the oppurtunity to dance together. Ziva and Tony decided that they would dance with each other as well.

"Where am I gonna go when you guys go on your honeymoon?" Christina questioned her parents.

"You'll be staying with Ducky," Gibbs explained, "for a week."

"Yes! I love sleepovers!"

"Are you going to be good?"

"Of course! Otherwise I won't be able to have anymore sleepovers."

"That's right."

Christina hugged Gibbs and Jenny and held Ducky's hand as they walked through the parking lot and into Ducky's car.

Sleepovers were fun and Christina would make sure that a week of them would be awesome!

* * *

"I was extra good, Daddy, I promise!" Christina exclaimed when she ran into her father's arms when he and Jenny came to get Christina when they were back from their honeymoon.

When they got home, Gibbs and Jenny sat Christina on the couch and knelt down in front of her.

"Christina, your daddy and I were talking and we thought that it would be a good idea for me to become legally your mommy. Would you like that?" Jenny asked.

Christina smiled and her dark brown eyes widened. "Yes, I would!"

The two adults smiled. Gibbs said, "And we have something else to tell you. I think Jenny wants to say it."

Jenny nodded. "I'm gonna have a baby."

Christina jumped up, her hair flopping around in all directions due to her excitement. "Does this mean that I'm gonna be a big sister?"

"Yup. Aren't you excited?"

"Yay! I don't have to be the littlest anymore!" The she calmed down. "Is it gonna be a girl baby or a boy baby?"

"We don't know yet, sweetie," Gibbs said.

"If it's a girl baby what's its name?"

"Rachel."

"If it's a boy baby what's its name?"

"Dylan."

Satisfied, Christina sat down. "I can't believe I'm gonna be a big sister! When's the baby gonna be coming?"

"Nine months."

"When can you find out if it's a girl baby or a boy baby?"

"Soon."

Christina continued to ask her parents questions about the baby.

Eventually, they ate dinner and Christina went to bed. With all this excitement, how would she be able to fall asleep?

* * *

**Okay, so there will be one more chapter. Jenny will give birth and Christina becomes a big sister!**

**Please review!**


	5. Big Sister

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Jenny was now legally Christina's mother. Christina was very happy about that. Now she had the best Mommy and the best Daddy in the whole wide world.

She, Jenny, was also due in a couple of days, making her very irritable. Her hormones were driving her into insanity.

"Jethro!" she screamed to Gibbs. She needed to ask him something...she was pretty sure she did. What was it, again? Maybe she didn't have to ask him anything, after all. Maybe it was just her hormonal mind going wild.

Her husband came running up the stairs from the basement where he was working on his boat (of course). "Yeah, Jenny? Are you going into labor?" he questioned, immediately becoming worried. What if she was? What was going to happen? What would they do? But they already worked out that Chris would go with Tim McGee.

"No. Never mind, I forgot."

Gibbs sighed and headed back downstairs. Jenny seemed to be going into extreme craziness lately.

Apparently, there wasn't anything Jenny had to ask him at the moment. Hormones, ugh-they were a pain.

"Wait!" Jenny called in the direction of the basement steps.

Gibbs turned back around. "Yes?" Did she have to ask him something this time?

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you, too, Jenny." Gibbs smiled back and walked down the stairs. Time to work on the boat again.

Christina ran into the livinv room to be with her mommy.

"When are the babies gonna come, Mommy?"

Jenny was having twins, a boy and a girl.

"I don't know, honey. Soon," she said to her seven-year-old daughter.

Christina sighed and sat on the couch.

"How soon will they come, Mommy?"

"Very soon. Just a few days, and that's at the most. It could even be in a few minutes!"

Christina gasped and smiled. Just a few minutes, maybe!

Christina was as eager as you could possibly be to become a big sister and not be the littlest one anymore, as she would say. She was always sure to tell people that she wouldn't be the littlest person out of her Abby, Ziva, Tony, and Tim anymore because her mommy was going to have two babies. Twins! She'd be bigger than two people!

When Christina found out that Jenny was going to have twins, she had gone crazy, but in a good way. "Now I'm gonna be the big sister to two babies, a girl baby and a boy baby!" she had exclaimed.

Back to the present, Jenny let out a blood curdling shriek on the top of her lungs. "JETHRO!"

This time, Gibbs knew that there was something serious. He raced up the steps and to his wife.

"My water just broke. I'm going into labor," Jenny informed him.

Gibbs froze at the news. "Really?"

"No, at nine months pregnant and in pain, I'm telling you this as a joke. Haha," Jenny said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Then she became to appear like she was in a ton of pain. "Now can we please get moving to the hospital? I'm having twins, here!"

Gibbs began to unfreeze. "Christina!" he yelled. Christina came running into the room. The babies could be coming! "Mommy's having the babies now. You have to go stay with Tim."

Christina's face lit up (she had been correct) and she ran to grab her black coat and shoes, her white sneakers. What Jenny told her had been true-it was in a few minutes.

In the car, Gibbs called McGee to tell him to be at the door of his apartment building so they could drop Christina off.

Christina, knowing that it was important to get out of the car fast, went with Tim as fast as she could go. She waved goodbye to her parents and went inside with Tim.

"Mommy's having the twins!" Christina happily exclaimed, telling Tim the great news.

"I heard," Tim said, smiling at the little girl. "Are you hungry, Christina?"

"Yes, Timmy! Can I eat here, please?"

"Of course! What do you want to eat?" She was the only person that could call him Timmy and get away with it, so he didn't get mad.

They were soon in Tim's apartment and they were eating breakfast.

* * *

The phone rang and Tim rushed to answer it. It could be news about the twins. "Hello?"

"It's me, McGee. Bring Christina down here. She needs to meet her new siblings."

Tim smiled. Christina could tell it was good news. "On it, boss."

He hung up the phone and turned to Christina. "Alright, Chris, go get your coat and shoes on. We're going to go meet your brother and sister!"

"Finally!"

When they were at the hospital, Tim asked the receptionist, "What room is Jennifer Gibbs in?"

Once they had the room number, Tim and Christina got into the elevator and headed to the second floor. Then they found the room and on the door was a sign that read, "Rachel Audrey Gibbs, 8 pounds, 3 ounces, 8:17 a.m. Dylan Aiden Gibbs, 8 pounds, 6 ounces, 8:20 a.m."

Quietly, Tim and Christina entered the room.

Jenny was laying on a white hospital bed holding a baby. Gibbs was sitting on a chair beside her bed, also holding a baby.

Christina happily met her new brother and sister.

In a few minutes, Tony, Ziva, Abby, and Ducky had joined Jenny, Gibbs, Christina, Tim, and the twins in Jenny's hospital room. They were all admiring how adorable Dylan and Rachel were.

* * *

Jenny was able to go home in after two nights. Christina had been staying with Tim.

"I love sleepovers!" Chris had announced.

Every night she had crawled into Tim's bed and slept a few hours until the morning there. Although she enjoyed sleepovers, she wasn't too fond of being alone.

When Jenny and Gibbs got home with Rachel and Dylan, Christina was careful to be extra quiet. Her new brother and sister were always sleeping constantly, and she didn't want to wake them up. Also, her mommy was tired a lot and she spent a lot of time with her daddy.

After a year and half of abuse and a year in the Gibbs household, Christina was healing. She smiled as she looked at her sister and brother, just two days old.

* * *

**There it is! Seven-year-old Christina Gibbs is a big sister!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Look for more stories coming soon! Any requests for stories? ****Any comments? Please review or PM me, please! I need some ideas!**


End file.
